inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Senguuji Daigo
Senguuji Daigo (千宮路 大悟) is the main antagonist in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Background When he was young, he loved soccer very much. However, at the time of his childhood, soccer was only for the wealthy, and since he was poor, he couldn't play, so he stole a soccer ball. Later, he was caught and had the soccer ball taken away and he was imprisoned for stealing the soccer ball. Appearance He has pink hair, and his hairstyle is similar to Arata's. He has dark tanned skin, and is always seen in GO wearing a white suit with a black/purple tie. Personality He has a deceptive and charismatic/convincing personality, as he was able to convince Gouenji Shuuya, who loves soccer very much, to become the Holy Emperor of the Fifth Sector, which wanted to control soccer. He was also seen to be a kind person during the last few episodes of GO season 1, despite being the former Holy Emperor. Plot (GO) Anime He first appeared in the Episode 33, where he was standing by Gouenji's side and talking to him in Fifth Sector's base. He is seen again in the episode 37. It is shown that Tenma was sitting outside looking at two children playing soccer, after that Daigo came and stopped the ball and he started looking at Tenma. In the Episode 041, he was seen in the Amano Mikado Stadium, watching the final opposing Seidouzan to Raimon. In the episode 042, he was seen in a flashback where he stole a soccer ball and then he was jailed. At the half time, he said to Ishido that he was really disappointed with the tied score (2-2). He then told Ishido that he is sacked from Seidouzan and that he became the new coach of the team, with new players: his own team, Dragonlink. In Episode 44, he was shocked when Raimon scored and won. But at the end, he finally understood that controlling soccer was a bad thing. in the GO movie]] Plot (Chrono Stone) He was seen in the episode 7 in one of Gouenji Shuuya's flashbacks, at the time when he was still the Holy Emperor. He was talking with Ishido about the Second Stage Children and Helper X. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon At the end of the movie was shown a cliffhanger where him and Ishido Shuuji talked with each other about children whose power reached a high stage so high, beyond human limits; the Second Stage Children. Senguuji said some of these children already existed in this era, and that the true goal of Fifth Sector was to find children having a such power, as the Helper X ordered them to do. Then, he made Ishido the Holy Emperor, giving him the task to find such children. Game Appearance Character Avatar Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Thousand Road increased by 30. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Zero Extreme' Relationships *'Senguuji Yamato' (son) Trivia *His name, 'Daigo' was also the name of the 96th Emperor of Japan, hence his former place as the Holy Emperor of Fifth Sector. *In the game, it is mentioned that he is from Germany, and that he wanted to be a soccer player, but he stole one soccer ball and they made him unable to be a soccer player. *It is known he created Fifth Sector for revenge because when he was young, he couldn't play soccer. *In the manga, he destroyed Raimon's school, like Kageyama destroying the schools (but not Raimon's). Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Fifth Sector Category:Coaches Category:Dragonlink Category:Chrono Stone characters